


Do I Owe You A Kidney Now?

by artbyweb86



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Will Be Boys, Buck does something nice, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Domestic Fluff, Eddie is Emotional, Family Feels, Gen, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Maybe too nice?, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Silly Boys, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, The boys are too nosey for their own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artbyweb86/pseuds/artbyweb86
Summary: Buck decides to surprise Eddie with an early Christmas gift. It's summer, but whatever.The only thing is, Eddie doesn't know it's from him.When he does find out, accidentally, he doesn't know what to think.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 217





	1. Chapter 1

**Buck**

He and Eddie have been friends close to five years now, actually going on six. They do almost everything together. Chris was always part of that too. He knew Chris was Eddie's top priority. He had said multiple times, he would do anything for his son. Buck felt the same way. But he would do anything for Eddie too. He would often find himself over at Eddie's place more often than not, even when Eddie is not home. If they had conflicting work schedules, Buck was always there to watch Chris, once Carla was off the clock.

He had starting noticing Eddie's work pattern. He hadn't really noticed it when he first started and after their rough patch. Leg, tsunami and lawsuit to follow. They were in a really good place now and he started finding, that at the end of each month Eddie was asking for more shifts. And he found himself watching Chris more. He never questioned it. He was always glad to help his best friend and hang out with his favorite buddy. He loved that kid.

Chris was happy that Buck was watching him too. But he was also sad that his dad was a little more absent during those times and would misbehave a little. Buck would have to call him at work, which he hated to do, because it always led to small arguments between father and son, but also end in tears and hugs once he got home from work. Eddie always promising that his extra work was a good thing in the long run.

And then he started noticing Eddie would check his phone or go on his laptop at the beginning of the month. He could tell his stress level would always go up just a little.

He had asked him about it once. Eddie just shrugged and said bills, but there was nothing to worry about. He was just meticulous about paying things on time. Wanted to make sure everything was in order, even if most was by auto pay. And since it is none of his business to know what his bill situation is, he doesn't pry any further.

He knows he helps Eddie in smaller ways. Groceries, making dinners, laundry, house and yard work. Maybe the bigger things are helping Christopher achieve certain goals. Like the skateboard. He bought the materials and he and Eddie built it, with direction from the designs they found online. Or with school projects that are complex and intricate. He always helped with getting the supplies with Chris's approval. Eddie tried to help too, but he didn't quite have the patience for it. Eddie never mentioned paying him back and he never expected anything in return. That is just how they worked.

And so, he found himself considering doing something maybe a little crazy. Ok, a lot crazy. But he felt it was worth it.

He had been over at Eddie's for dinner. Father and son were arguing about what book to read for Chris's bed time. Buck just chuckled as they continued their rant until it quieted down. He decided to help do the dishes, as that was a routine they shared.

He made his way to the kitchen, stopping at the desk to look at the shared calendar. It had all of their work schedules, and Chris's activities. Being it was summer, he had a lot of activities. A lot of his friends had birthday parties, usually ending with sleep overs. Chris still enjoyed camp, so that was on the calendar toward the end of summer. It went from two weeks, to now a three week event. Eddie was always apprehensive about letting him go, but what parent didn't worry about a child going somewhere without them? He shared the worry and he and Eddie always planned something to do on their days off.

He was about to move away when he noticed a few papers in the important pile. One caught his eye in particular. He knew he shouldn't, but he started reading.

 _Dear, Mr. Diaz.  
Thank you for your application. _ _We understand these are difficult times, and we are here to accommodate you._ _You have been approved for a smaller interest rate for your mortgage._

There was a bunch of jargon that went right past his head, and then the current amount that Eddie was paying. He skimmed through it and once he saw the new amount Eddie would pay every month, his eyes went wide. Eddie would be paying almost a thousand less then he previously had. His 30 year mortgage plan was now almost double with the way the current course he was taking. Eddie was paying less, but it would take him so much longer to say he could finally own the house.

They had talked about it briefly, but Eddie stated this would be his forever home. It needed some renovations, but nothing that was imminent or serious. Over time he could spruce it up. They had talked about upgrading the kitchen first, as all the appliances were old, probably left there from the previous owners. And through his and Bobby's teachings, Eddie's cooking had improved greatly. He and Eddie enjoying making meals together, with Christopher pitching in, every now and then.

Eddie just couldn't fit that in his budget, currently. He was starting to realize how much with into Christopher's well being. His school was expensive. He had just recently gotten braces. There was talk of possible surgeries for the boy as he was growing quickly. So travel and places to stay. Doctors visits. And of course Chris's happiness. If he wanted to try something, Eddie was always happy for Chris to try it out. He had sacrificed a lot for his boy, without thinking of himself. Like at all. It was work and his boy. Buck was part of that too.

And that is why he loved his friend. Like almost too much, that it was overwhelming sometimes. And that's why he wanted to help out as much as possible. He could always tell when a little weight was lifted off his partners shoulders, when he volunteered to pay for something.

He was staring at the paper long enough and not wanting to be caught, he moved to sink to wash the dishes and clean up the kitchen. It was few minutes later that Eddie emerged from the bedroom. He stood next to Buck for a minute before wrapping an arm around his waist, then pulled away to help dry the dishes.

"Hey Buck. Do you wanna watch a movie? Or that documentary you had been talking about? I did a little research on it. Looks interesting."

He finished the last dish and turned to Eddie.

"Sorry, man. I actually have to head back to my place. The landlord just emailed the building and said he wanted a meeting with all the tenants early tomorrow."

He really hated lying. He never lies. Especially to the people he loves. But he wanted the morning to be able to see if his crazy idea could work.

Eddie just made a face. "Really? What's that about?"

"I don't know. There are a few rumors going around. Raise the rent again. New landlord. Or they are going to sell the building and make it into stores. I am on a prime location spot."

Eddie again made a face. "Hopefully just the first one. But, really. Why do you even still have that place? I told you that you could move in with us. You are barely there anymore."

He could have been helping contribute to the mortgage long before this. Why didn't he think of that before? He was kicking himself now. But knowing Eddie, he would never accept rent from him. And knowing what he knows now, just makes his heart feel even worse.

"I don't know. Seriously considering it after this."

Eddie just nodded, brows furrowed in thought.

"Hey, Eds. Not to worry, I'll be back in the afternoon. We take Christopher to the park or something."

He wrapped an arm around Eddie's waist this time and presses a kiss to his hair. His signal that everything will be OK. Since Eddie can't reach the top of his head, when he shows his signal, he kisses his shoulder.

"Text me when you get home?"

"Of course, Eds."

And so the next morning he got to work straight away. He called his accountant and explained what he wanted to do. She was not at all surprised and would get to work right away. She was able to move some funds around and helped him explain the to the bank and Eddie's mortgage company that he would like to pay off his mortgage. They were a little shocked as they never really had a request such as this, but they were happy to oblige. They promised to keep his donation anonymous.

He had been really smart when he left home. Even though he had no direction, his sister had told him to get an accountant and be smart with his money. And since he traveled so often, he never had any real place to keep rooted. He lived out of his car mostly, in places that had good weather, and crashed at co-workers homes. They never really asked for rent, as long as he helped around the house. His short stint with construction had been the highest he ever been paid. He kept getting raises, so he stuck with that for the longest he could, until he felt the pull to do something different. But each place he worked at, he gave it his all, and it always impressed his bosses, that they would give him a large bonus when they knew he would be leaving for good.

And even now, even though he helps with Eddie, he doesn't have nearly as many bills and things to worry about. He is still able to save now.

He saved, he invested, and it has been worth it in the long run. He was not rich by any means, but he is comfortable and even with his plan, would not hurt his money at all.

He just wished he thought of this sooner.

It was few months later that he was making dinner at Eddie's. Chris was doing homework his room. Eddie was freaking out. He had arrived, with groceries in hand and papers were all over the kitchen table. Eddie frantically rifling through them.

"Eddie? What's going on?"

Eddie looked at him with stress written all over his face.

"With everything that has been going on the last few months, I think I haven't been as vigilant. I think I'm caught up with all my bills, except my mortgage. I usually get an email and a letter in the mail. I can't find them for the last two months. I checked online a few days ago, and it looked OK, but I can't shake the nagging feeling that I missed a payment."

He stepped next to Eddie, who was still searching, and placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Eds, just call the bank or the mortgage company. It's still early, I'm sure you have plenty of time to reach someone. They will be able to sort it out."

Eddie nodded, grabbing his phone, and heading into his bedroom for privacy.

He smiled, knowing Eddie was in for a big surprise. He busied himself with getting the food ready.

About a half an hour later he hears the bedroom door open and someone walking slowly down the hall toward the kitchen. Must be Eddie since there are no crutch sounds. Without looking up, he continued sauteing the vegetables.

"Everything OK? Did you figure out what happened?" When he didn't hear anything. "Eddie?"

He looked up to see Eddie standing in the hallway, staring at his phone, looking a little pale.

Making sure the burner was off he made his way so he was standing in from of Eddie now. He hadn't moved from his position in the door way. Staring at his phone, but was now trembling a little.

"Eddie? What happened? Did you miss a payment? I'm sure they could cut you some slack. Stuff like this happens all the time, right?" He was getting worried now. Did his contribution not go through? It had to have, he confirmed it several times.

Eddie looked up at Buck with wide eyes. His mouth flopping open and closed. He leaned against the wall and slid down so he was sitting now.

"Eddie!" Buck followed him down and sat with him, putting a hand on his knee, trying to figure out what to do next. He felt for his pulse on his wrist, normal if not a little fast, but nothing worrying. He looked pale, but not flush. He knew that he was going through shock of finding out something big, but he didn't like how he was reacting now.

"My mortgage is paid." Was all Eddie could croak out.

"Oh, you had me worried there, Eddie. So everything is fine? You didn't miss anything?" Trying to play dumb was hard. Harder still, watching his friend go through the motions of shock.

"No, my mortgage is paid off." Eddie finally seeming to come back to reality. He started laughing now. Like one would do in a awkward situation.

"Paid off? As in, what?"

Eddie stopped laughing and a few tears fell now. He scooted closer and wiped them away, but held a hand to his cheek. That seemed to calm him a bit. Eddie took a few breaths.

"As in, I own this house now. Someone donated money. I tried to find out. But they said the person wanted to remain anonymous."

"Oh, my god, Eddie! That's amazing!"

"But, why me?"

"What? Why not you? You've done so much for people. You are selfless. Maybe someone saw that and wanted to make a difference. I don't know. But I think this is cause for celebration. Don't you?"

Eddie leaned into his hand and smiled. "I think so. I'm too numb right now. Can you help me up?"

Buck laughed and jumped up, holding out his hands and hoisted Eddie up and pulled him into a hug. "Should we go out? I can cook this later."

Eddie just clung on. "No. Please continue cooking. I might start crying in the middle of dinner. That would be embarrassing in the middle of a crowded restaurant."

"Dad? Is everything OK?" Chris had come out into the hallway as Buck was pulling his dad up and into a hug. That's not unusual, so it was nothing new. But, when he spotted that his Dad had tear streaks on his face, he became concerned.

Buck turned around with a big smile. "Your dad just got the best news! He's just a little overwhelmed. I'm gonna finish dinner and then we will celebrate in style!"

So he walked up to his dad, who just flashed him a bright smile and pulled him into a hug. They watched as Buck put on some music and started dancing around the kitchen, pulling Eddie along with him when he made his second rotation around the dinner table. He bopped along on his crutches and smiled as he watched his dad and best friend make fools of themselves in the kitchen without a care in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about mortgages.
> 
> Eddie's POV is next


	2. Chapter 2

**Eddie**

What's that saying? That bad things come in threes? That's it, right? How about in fours and fives, maybe more?

Eddie felt like the last few months was just a string of bad things happening. Not horrible things. Just things that threw him off his schedule. He liked to work with a schedule. That was just how he functioned. It's how he lived most of his life. The military taught him that and he felt safe with structure.

He didn't have much structure when he met Shannon, but she kept him line for a little bit, until she got pregnant. That threw him for a loop. He had no idea what to do. They were young and barely out high school. He had just moved out of his parents place. They weren't happy with the situation, but they were still there to help. The only logical thing to do was marry her, even if they both felt it was the wrong thing to do. They would be there for the baby. They wouldn't do that to their child. Bills were already pilling up. His parents could only help so much, before they got frustrated. Her parents weren't able to help. So he joined the military and was shipped out, but he knew she would be OK. He was able to come home for the birth, only to learn of the complications his son would have to endure for the rest of his life. His structure again was thrown off. Only this time he felt he was on a ship at sea during a storm.

He finally came home. But she left. His structure again was teetering. But he found his rhythm again.

Moving away from his parents was another thing to throw him off. But he found his footing.

Getting a job. He had structure again.

Meeting Buck. Rhythm broken and then quickly mended.

Seriously. Thank God for Buck.

Buck seemed to understand him right away. Knew what he needed. Knew how to flow with him. Seemed to understand his structure. After a small glitch in their system, they became closer than ever. He was his family. No two ways about it. He would do anything for that man, knowing his best friend, partner, dare he even say, soulmate, would do the same for him.

He can't believe he is quoting Buck's parents. He didn't even want to think about what they did to hurt his boy. But one thing stuck with him. _The world is an uncertain place._

It was very true, as he was constantly reminded of that. One thing he had control over, was his finances. He may be obsessively aware of them. Buck had asked him about it. Worried when he got worked up about it. He did back off, because he knew he didn't have a say. Not that he isn't grateful that Buck helps him in other ways. He helps so much in so many ways. With Christopher, with the house, with meals. The list was endless. He hopes he shows his gratitude enough. And things have been stable and flowing smoothly for a long time.

Oh, right. He got off topic, didn't he?

Back to the last few months. His structure was thrown off.

First Christopher came down with the flu. He was quite sick for a few days before then he caught it and was down the for the count. He got it worse then Christopher and was bed ridden for a least a week. Buck was their saving grace, wearing his PPE, and serving them soup and taking care of the house.

They recovered and thankfully Buck only came down with a small cold that knocked him out for a day or two, even though he looked miserable. He had insisted on staying at his apartment, because he didn't want to reinfect them. He tried to convince Buck to isolate in the guest room, but he stood his ground. Only allowing him to bring him soup to his place and leave right after.

Shortly after they all recovered, his parents decided to come down for a surprise visit. Again, Buck insisted on staying at his apartment. His parents always had a passive aggressiveness when Buck was around, reminding him too much of his own parents, so he stayed away. When Eddie confronted his parents about it, they denied their attitude and never went out of their way to apologize or even try and get to know Buck. He was so frustrated with them, but he knew how to handle them, mourning the support system of Buck. They would only be here for another week. When he would see Buck at work, they would sit a little closer when off calls.

A few more weeks go by and the normal rhythm they had seemed to return, but again gets disrupted when they both get injured on a call. He and Buck were on some kind of scaffolding, at a job site, where a worker had fallen and his leg was broken when he landed awkwardly down to the open floor below him. It was right at the scaffolding, so it was a relatively easy extraction. They were making their way off when the scaffolding suddenly buckled, causing it to become like a slide. He lost his footing and landed stomach first on a barrel, knocking the wind out of him. Before he could get his bearings, he heard a shout from above and Buck came tumbling down and on top of him. He could hear his ribs crack and immediate pain and Buck quickly got up, concern written all over his now bleeding face.

Buck broke his nose and had a mild concussion because he smacked his face on Eddie's helmet. But he was more concerned about Eddie's ribs then his broken face. Cracked ribs which wouldn't require surgery. So, they were both out of commission for a bit. Buck recovered a little more quickly and again was so attentive and carted Chris to all his activities.

Both fully recovered now, back at work. He couldn't help feeling that something was off. It was nagging at him, until he was driving home and it popped into his head. His mortgage bill. He didn't remember seeing an email the last few months. He wasn't sure he got a physical letter either. There was no need to panic, he had it on auto pay and he was pretty sure he was up to date on everything, especially since he just updated some things on that. So as soon as he got home, he checked his email. Nothing. He pulled out all his financial folder and dumped all the contents on the kitchen table. He couldn't find anything there either. Ok, maybe time to panic a little. He didn't hear Buck come in with the groceries. Buck was concerned at his panicked state and when he explained his situation, Buck in his calming way, told him to go directly to the source. Right! So he grabbed his phone and most recent paperwork and headed to the bedroom to call.

So he dialed the number and when someone picked up, he explained what was going on.

"Alright, I am looking at your information and all looks OK."

He shook his head. "That doesn't answer my question though. Why haven't I gotten any paperwork? Or emails."

"It's been paid sir."

"Can you transfer me to a manager or someone who can explain it better, please?"

"Of course. Give me a second."

"Hello, this is the manager. Brian speaking. I understand you have some concerns."

"Yes, my mortgage. I haven't received any emails or a letter in the mail."

"Well, that is concerning. Let me look into your history. Ah, well. There was a glitch in the system. Nothing to worry about. Just you should have gotten a congratulatory letter and email two months ago. We will send those out right away. Must be a big relief, as I see you had made adjustments prior."

"Congratulatory letter? For what?"

"Oh! Right, sorry. Your mortgage has been paid off. You now own your house. A donation was made directly to your account."

"A donation? You mean someone...who?"

"Sorry, sir. They wish to remain anonymous."

"Right, makes sense." He was in daze now. He couldn't think.

"Is there anything else I can help you with, Mr. Diaz?"

"No, thank you for your help."

"Congratulations again, sir. Have a great day."

He barely registered hanging up and exiting his bedroom into the hallway. The next thing he knew he was on the floor and feeling Buck's hands checking on him, before he came back to reality. With Buck's shout of glee, he was now dancing around the kitchen with Chris giggling in the background. Rhythm restored. But it was different. Lighter. Sure he would always worry about money. But this was a huge thing. He didn't care that he was making a fool of himself in the kitchen.

It was a few weeks later when he found himself at Buck's apartment, helping him assemble a new kitchen island.

"How the heck did you break the one you currently had?" He was staring at the large crack in the middle of the thing. He thought it was pretty sturdy, as he and Buck had sat on it multiple times. When they had moved it to the large garbage cans in the complex, he could see why. It was thin material. Very deceiving. The new island that promised to be more sturdy was now a pile on the floor, ready for assembly.

Buck looked a little sheepish. "I had to stand on it to replace a few bulbs in the lights above it."

"I thought the landlord did that kind of stuff." Buck just shrugged. "Speaking of. How did that meeting go? You never did tell me."

Buck gave him a confused look at first. "Huh? Oh! Right, he never showed and emailed later that day that he might be raising the rent again. TBD." Rolling his eyes.

"Your landlord sounds like a real douche nozzle."

Buck nodded, chuckling. Buck sat down and started going through the directions, moving the pieces in a more organized fashion.

"Where are your tools?"

He followed Buck's pointing to the counter by the fridge where is was busy with drawings from Chris and pictures and random items. He checked the drawers first, but came up empty. He then moved some papers and folders around before spotting the small took kit, and grabbed it, but accidentally knocked a folder that had been precariously propped up against the fridge to the floor, spilling it's contents.

Sighing, he bent to get the papers back into the folder, when he noticed it was labeled. **_Donations._** He smiled, because he saw a tax slip for money donated to the local animal shelter, and then a slip to the local food bank. Buck always donated to them, as well as volunteered to help in person when he could. He flipped to one more paper and was shocked to see quite a large donation. Is that the amount? Is he seeing that correctly? How did Buck have that much? He continued looking at it, and his eyes went even wider when he recognized where it was going. That was his account! His mortgage account to be exact.

What? What! What the fuck?

He had so many emotions going through his head right now. Mad was the first thing to pop up. Buck knew that he didn't want him meddling in his finances. To go behind his back like this.

So he grabbed the paper and stomped to where Buck was standing and punched his shoulder. Maybe it was a little harder than he intended, as Buck stumbled a little, yelped and dropped the bag of hardware, causing them to escape the bag and roll everywhere.

"Oww! Eddie! What the hell was that for?" Buck was rubbing his shoulder, brows furrowed as he faced Eddie.

"What the _hell_ is this?" He waved it in front of Buck's face.

"Woah, stop waving that around, I can't see it." Buck grabbed it and took one second to notice what it was and went pale.

"Uh. Um, Surprise? Seriously though, you weren't supposed to see that."

"Well, I did. Do you think I am some kind of charity case?"

Buck shook his head, eyes wide, tears forming. "No! No, Eddie. Not at all."

Eddie was fuming. He felt like hitting something. He knew he should let Buck explain himself, but he was too mad right now.

"I have to go. I'm gonna go. I have to get Chris."

"Eddie, stay. Let me explain."

"No, I have to go. Chris is waiting."

"But, he just went to his party." Buck stated, but quickly snapped his mouth shut when he noticed Eddie's scowl.

Eddie punched Buck's shoulder one more time before grabbing his keys and wallet and left.

Heart tugging as he tried to ignore Buck's pleas for him to stay. He had to leave to clear his head before he did or said something stupid.

His rhythm and structure are upside down now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, silly boys. They need to be better at communicating.
> 
> Chris's POV next. But what can a kid do? What role does he play in all of this?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. I had to do math for this. The things I do for you.

**Chris**

He is just a kid. He shouldn't have to worry about the big stuff. Homework is big stuff. But, he is usually pretty good at that stuff. What people don't know is that, just because he is quiet most times, doesn't mean he isn't aware of what is going on around him. He notices things.

His dad. He notices his dad. And he has been stressed out lately. More than usual. Currently he was hunched at the dinner table with a pile of papers and his laptop, mumbling to himself. And like many times before, he walked up to his dad and sat next to him.

"Dad? Do you need help?"

Dad gave him a little smile, one that never reaches his eyes when he is in this state. He just looks tired.

"Oh, mijo. Thank you. But this isn't something you can help with. Just coming over and asking me is helpful."

And usually he would get up and walk away, but he older now. He can handle some of his dad's stress now.

"Dad. Please tell me what's wrong. I don't like seeing you like this."

Dad sat back and closed his eyes before opening them again. "You're not going to drop this, are you? Ok. Nothing is really wrong. I am just a little stressed about some bills. Goes with owning a house."

"What about the house?"

A sigh. "It's just a big bill each month. I try and budget things so we don't have to worry about missing a payment or stuff like that."

Oh. That sounds bad. "Are we going to loose the house?"

His dad had a pained look on his face. "Mi bebe varon. No. Nothing to worry about there. I get a little stressed because I want to be able to do a lot of things, with you and with Buck, but sometimes, we can't because money gets a little tight. That's why I ask for extra shifts."

"Can you explain the house payments for me? I want to understand. I am good at math."

Dad scrubbed his face, looking around. Chris's toy race car was on the table, so he grabbed that. "Let's say this car was $5. I can afford to get it at $1, right now. But now, I owe 1 cent each month. How long would it take me to pay it off, if I did the math."

"Ohhh...um. $4 dollars are left, right? So 400 cents spread out. 400 months..." He grabbed a paper and pencil and started putting down the calculations. His dad smiled as he concentrated. "Um, roughly 33 years?"

"That's correct. Though a typical house payment, to fully pay off a house, is about 30 years. And the price is significantly higher. But, I have a good job. I just always worry."

"Buck can help with the house payments, right?"

"It's not his responsibility."

"He lives here, right?"

"Most of the time, but he also has his apartment. He has his own bills too. He helps here in many other ways. You know that."

"What if I don't go to camp this year. I know you have to pay for me to go. I'll do more chores around the house. I don't have to go to all my friends parties."

His dad's face fell, and he swore he saw his eyes get a little glassy. Dad scooted his chair a little closer and pulled him into a hug. "Oh Chris. You shouldn't have to worry about any of that. I want you to have fun. It's been a good year. And it's only a small registration fee. Actually, Buck took care of that this year. See! He helps."

He nodded. Buck does a lot of things for us.

"Go finish your homework and I'll let you know when dinner is ready. I still gotta make a few calls."

It was a few days later, when he was in the living room, watching tv. His dad had just gotten home and was going over the mail. He saw him breath in heavily and open a letter. He read over it and his shoulders sagged, as if in relief, but also there was still a worried look on his face. He then watched as his dad put it in a folder that was where he kept all his important paperwork on the counter. This folder was all the way in the back, labeled **important bills.** His dad then went to take a shower. He waited a few minutes after he heard the water running, and went straight to the folder and pulled out that paper. From what he could understand, it looked like his dad would be paying less. But take longer. He didn't fully get it, but he placed the paper so that it was a little more visible. Buck was coming over for dinner and he always looked at the calendar and for sure would notice that paper. He would hope that Buck would talk to his dad about it, since he knew Buck would want to help in some way. It's just how he is. His dad usually let Buck help him, so why not with this too.

The next few month was a stressful time for everyone. He had gotten really sick. The flu was spreading at school. Even though he had been really careful and dad even pulled him out of school for a few days, he still caught it. He felt so bad, because then dad got really sick. But, his dad reassured him that he would be fine. Buck was there. It was the most serious he had seen Buck. Knowing he was taking care of his family. He took every precaution, looking a little silly in all his PPE gear. He had to giggle each time he came in the house. He could tell BUck was smiling with the way his eyes would light up and crease in the way he does when he grins.

The Buck got sick, but not as bad, but he stayed away from the house. And then he stayed away even longer, because his grandparents came to visit. Dad tried to explain that it was just because there wasn't enough room and also Buck was working more. But he heard them talking when dad was working and they would look after him when he came home from school. They didn't like Buck. He was a bad influence or he was preventing his Dad from finding a wife. His dad would fight with them often, explaining that Buck was family and nothing would change that. Buck had come over for dinner on one of the last nights that they were there, but it was an uncomfortable dinner. They were judging and making strange comments to Buck. Buck wasnt't defending himself and just got up and left the table, actually leaving the house. Dad ran after him, but came back a few minutes later with a sad look on his face. He didn't talk to his parents for the rest of the night. They left the next day.

But during that time they were there, he and Buck would Facetime each night. When he had gone to bed before the adults would. Sometimes he heard arguing from the living room, and it made him sad. Dad and Buck never fight. But it seems to be a common thing between his father and his parents. Two weeks was a long time. He missed his Buck. They watched a show each night and make silly commentary about the characters. When it was time to hang up, they planned something fun to do when everything got back to normal. One night he started crying.

"Oh, superman! What's wrong?"

"I just miss you, Buck. I don't understand why you aren't here."

Buck drew in a breath and looked like he was about to cry as well. "I know, I miss you too. And your dad. I miss being at your house. It's just complicated with your grandparents."

"Why? I hear them talking sometimes. They don't seem to like you. I hate them for that."

"You don't hate them. Relationships are complicated. Remember what I told you about my parents? How I thought they didn't like me? Just turns out they were so sad at the loss of their son, my brother, they didn't know how to cope. We are working on our issues right now. It will take time with my parents. Maybe your dad's parents will have their light bulb moment. I just can't be around that right now. I wish it wasn't like that, but it's just how life can be sometimes. Messy."

"It's a shitty thing to do. Messy isn't fun or happy. I thought they wanted dad to be happy. Sorry, sorry! Dad doesn't like me to saying that word."

Buck just chuckled. "It's OK, Chris. I won't tell. You are allowed to be upset. I know I am. It's only a couple more days. Hang in there."

It was a few days later, after the grandparents had left, he was in his room and had come out as it was almost dinner time. He saw Buck and his dad hugging in the hallway. But his dad looked sick and had been crying as he saw his face was wet. His worry only lasted a few minutes when Buck explained something amazing happened and that dad was in shock. The next thing he knew, Buck was dancing with dad in the kitchen. Dad looking happier than he has ever seen him in a long time. He never did find out what it was. But whatever it was, his dad was smiling more and seemingly lighter.

A few days after that he convinced his dad to take him to Buck's while he was working an extra shift and Buck had off. Normally Buck would come to the house, but he liked Buck's apartment too and he had just gotten a new video game.

As soon as he opened the door, Buck scooped him up into his arms and twirled around. Both giggling. His dad leaning on the door frame with a soft smile. He went to check out the new video games and saw he also had a new puzzle started on the coffee table. He glanced up to see his dad and Buck hugging and talking softly. His dad gave Buck a peck on the cheek before grabbing his bag and headed to work.

"You wanna work on the puzzle, while I get dinner ready?" He nodded and watched as Buck started removing things from the fridge and placing them on the counter. He moved then to turn on the lights above the island when two of the three popped and went out. Buck just shook his head and opened a drawer, pulling out a box of light bulbs. He grabbed a chair and climbed on top of the island. He was successful in changing the bulbs and was moving over to to replace the last one, just in case, when he heard creaking. His eyes went wide and the top of the counter sagged a little, causing Buck to crouch down and catch his balance. "Woah!" Another creak and the whole middle split. Buck was able to hold on safely and carefully made his way off the island, scratching his head.

"Huh. That was interesting. Stop laughing. Christopher Diaz!" He just started giggling harder, Buck joining him. "At least I didn't get hurt."

"I don't understand how you are so clumsy outside of work, Buck."

"I don't know either. But, this really isn't my fault. After dinner, help me look up some new kitchen islands. I'm sure your dad would love to help me put it together."

Buck had finished cooking and stuck the dinner in the oven to warm, before heading to the bathroom. Chris was watching the dish and the melting the cheese from the window on the oven. He always loved to watch food cook. He glanced at the corner by the fridge and noticed the toolbox. He then noticed a folder open. He looked at it and noticed a large donation. It looked like dad's account. Maybe they had talked and agreed to share the responsibility. But it said donation. So that was a little confusing. So he propped that folder up, by the fridge and buried the toolbox under some papers, so when his dad would try and look for it, Buck being scatterbrained and wouldn't know to take it out before hand, and come across this folder first. He quickly returned back to his spot, watching the food.

They ate and then sat on the couch to watch a movie. Buck also was scrolling through different websites. Every once in a while he would show an option of an island.

"I like that one Buck. Does is come in different colors? Like in blue?"

Buck tapped a few things and again showed him a light blue option. "I like that! You should totally get that one."

Buck nodded and was silent for a few more minutes. "Done! It might take a few weeks to get here. I'll somehow bribe your dad to help me with the manual labor."

It was a few weeks later and his dad was dropping him off at friends birthday party.

"Wish us luck buddy. Buck seems to think this will take no time. I have my doubts."

He waved to his dad and headed inside to greet his friends. They had started a few games already. Cake was just about served, when Tommy's mom tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry Chris. But your dad is here to take you home. He didn't say why. I'll wrap up some cake for you."

She quickly cut a large piece and placed it in container and placed it in a bag. She walked him to the door, confused when his dad didn't greet him with the usual smile. He silently guided him to the car and drove home. He could tell his dad was mad. But he hasn't said anything. He couldn't think of anything he did. Maybe he found out what he said about his grandparents. Buck tends to overshare a little. Usually by accident.

His dad sat at the table and was stabbing at the cake with a fork.

"Dad? Are you mad?" Silence. "At me? I said something to Buck about abuela and abuelo. I was upset."

Dad deflated. "Mijo! No, not at you. Never you."

"At Buck?" A nod. "What did he do? Don't tell me it's nothing. Because you and Buck never get mad at each other."

His dad stopped stabbing the cake and rubbed his eyes. "It's another thing you shouldn't have to worry about. But, fine. So we talked about the house and payments every month. Buck somehow found out, by going through my papers, and he did something about it."

"What did he do?"

"He paid for it. Paid for the whole thing. Without discussing it with me."

"What does that mean?"

"We own the house. We have no more payments to worry about. Just the house. I have other payments, but this was a big one." His dad said shaking his head.

"Oh. You're mad about that?"

"Yes. Because he did something huge. Without my say. We are a team and we should make decisions like this together. It was supposed to be anonymous. But I found out."

"Dad! You are being ridiculous!"

"Chris, watch your tone."

"No, dad! You weren't supposed to find out, right? Buck wanted help you in some way. But he didn't want to take any credit. He loves us that much. We talked about it once. How stressed you get, when it comes to bills. He found a way, right? You can't get mad at him for that."

Dad looked shocked, taking in what he just said. He leaned back in the chair and pressed his fists to his face.

"Dios. Dios. It's just so much money. But, you are right. How did you get so smart? Mi hijo sabio."

Chris just giggled. "Dad, just call Buck. You know he isn't good with people being mad at him for very long."

"Mierda! Sorry mijo. Don't use that word. I'm gonna call him to come over. We have a lot to talk about. Can you go to your room, please."

He heard his dad talking on the phone and about half an hour later a car pulls up and he could hear Buck's voice. They start talking and it gets a little loud. They are shouting a bit, but it doesn't sound angry. Maybe a little angry. But it's different from when dad yells at his parents. This continues for a few more minutes, before it becomes more like talking again. He had his door closed, so he couldn't understand what they were saying as they had moved to the office, which was farthest away from his room. There was silence for a few minutes. He waited a little longer before leaving his room and heading to the living room. His dad and Buck were sitting close and kissing. He didn't want to interrupt, so he closed his eyes and moved a little bit away. They stopped kissing and were just staring at each other, smiling. Faces calm.

He cautiously walked up to them.

"Dad? Buck? Are you guys OK?"

His dad smiled. "More than OK. There was something we wanted to discuss with you. Sit down, please."

He walked around to sit on the coffee table, facing his Dad and Buck.

"What do you think about Buck being a permanent part of the family."

Chris just stared at his father in confusion. "You mean, he's not already?"

Buck just chuckled. "Your dad asked me to marry him. So I would be like your other dad. I said yes, of course." He turned to Dad and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"You're OK, mijo?"

He pressed his hands to his knees in excitement and let out a little squeal. "That's awesome! Yes! You guys are always so happy together."

"We really are mijo. We want to share that happiness with you too!"

"I do have a few questions though."

Dad and Buck exchanged a worried look. "Ok. What are they?"

"When is the wedding? And will I get to be a part of it?"

Buck just threw his head back and laughed. "Too early to tell, superman. We haven't even started planning. But we would love you to be part the wedding."

"Cool!"

Dad pulled him to the couch so they were all hugging.

"I have another question."

"What is it, mijo?"

"Can Buck adopt me now?"

Buck's eyes got really big and watery. He glanced at Eddie, who shared a similar look. He just nodded and smiled.

"You want me to, bud?"

"Yes! I've always wanted that. I love you, Bucky!"

"I love you too, Superman."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to know what they fought about? How it led to yelling and then a marriage proposal. I know I do. Cause you know it will be something silly. Stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

"Eddie? I'm sorry OK? I messed up! I should have..."

"Buck! Calm down. Can you come over? Please. Let's talk about this in person. I should be the one apologizing. For storming out and not getting your side of things."

He heard a shuttered sigh on the other end. "Ok, I'll be over soon."

He was pacing back and forth in the hall waiting for Buck to arrive. He needed to think about what he would say. He promised to let Buck talk first. His anger was still there, but he needed to get it under control. This was Buck. One of the most important people in his life. He wasn't going to mess this up.

Still pacing back and forth, lost in his thoughts, he jumped when he heard a knock at the door. He quickly glanced in the peephole to see Buck standing there awkwardly.

He opened the door to be greeted by Buck. His eyes were a little puffy. He glanced up with a small smile and lift his hands to reveal a few bags of take out.

"Peace offering?"

He shook his head and sighed. Always trying to make peace when he really didn't do anything wrong.

"Put it in the fridge Buck. Then meet me in the office, where we can talk. Chris is doing homework."

Buck nodded and a minute later they were standing awkwardly in the office.

"I'm sorry, Eddie. I should have talked to you about it!"

"Why did you go through my papers? You know I told you to not worry about my finances. It wasn't your place."

"It was visible. I just glanced at it for a second, but it definitely caught my eye."

"So you decided to pay for it all. Without discussing it with me. Where did you even get that kind of money?"

"I saved when I left home. Made good choices. I've been wanting to do something with it for a while."

"But, what about you? You saved for a reason. That should go towards something that will help you. Not another person."

"I did do something that made me happy. You were so stressed about your bills. You haven't been happy in a long time. Chris first brought it up. He talked to me about it a few times. You are constantly checking your money. It's not a way to live. I wanted to help you, but you always shut me down about it."

"So you went behind my back?"

"You weren't supposed to find out!"

"That's not the point, Buck! Would you do something like this again, had I not known about this?"

"Probably. Yes. I would."

"Then that probably would be our breaking point. You would keep snooping around my files and doing things behind my back. You might feel good about doing it. But you might mess up and I could accidentally stumble upon it. Like I did today. I don't know if I could ever trust you the same."

Buck's eyes went wide and then he pressed a hand over them. His breath shuttered.

"Oh no! It's like the lawsuit all over again."

"It's not. We are way past that. You had to bring those things up. It brought to light what we couldn't see. We've discussed it with the team. We are all on the same page now. This feels different."

"Even though I made sure this was supposed to be anonymous?"

"Dios, Buck! We are going in circles. You could have been helping me. By moving in. I would have charged you rent."

"No, you wouldn't have. I know you. I know I help in small ways. But, it never feels like enough."

"Buck, you are the most caring and generous person. You know that right? I am so grateful with how you help me and Chris."

Buck drew in a breath. "I don't know..."

"You are, Buck! You help me everyday. You know that I love you, right?"

Buck's eyes got shimmery. "I love you too, Eds."

"Then, give up your apartment. Move in with me!"

"Fine!"

"That means more responsibilities around the house."

"Duh!"

"You will be around Chris more. You can't always give into his every whim."

"I'm not always like that!"

"Buck..."

"Fine! Done! I would do anything for the little man. For you too."

"I don't have to give you one of my kidney's now, do I?"

Buck made a face of confusion. "What?"

"I'm kinda kidding. But like with the amount you paid for the house, kinda equals the cost a transplant."

"Really, Eds? Are you bartering now? Only if you were willing to do so. I would gladly take it. But unfortunately, we aren't the same blood type."

"Damn, I forgot about that. You know me so well."

Buck chuckled. "And you know me so well."

He was feeling giddy. So he just blurted it out. "Marry me!"

Buck was going with the flow of their conversation.

"Ok! ... Wait? What?"

So he repeated it, stepping closer to Buck. "Marry me!"

"But we aren't...We don't...what?"

"Evan. We are a family. We have been one for a long time. You don't feel the same way?"

"I do! But we don't..." Buck struggling with his words. But he knew what he was trying to say.

"Because we haven't had sex yet?" Buck nodded, hanging his head low as if in shame.

"Oh, Ev. What you and I have...is so much more intimate than just the physical. We click and move in the same direction. You are my partner. My soulmate. Have I ever pressured you?"

Buck shook his head. He was wringing his hands. Eddie just grabbed them.

"And you never pressured me."

Buck agreed on that. "Right. I do want that with you though. But I feel like sex always complicates things. With my history. I'm scared with that part."

"Then we talk about it, when either of us are ready. If not, then we continue to be with each other. I love you. We are intimate in other ways, so I am not worried."

"What if I can never give that to you."

"Then, that's ok. I already told you. I am not worried. We are so solid."

"Except for this little hiccup."

"Sure. And I promise to come to you with help with my finances. I was never hiding anything from you. I just have been doing this stuff on my own for so long, it's hard to relinquish control."

"I get that. Maybe I'll make an appointment with Frank."

Eddie squeezed Buck's hands. "Only you feel like it will help. I am not pressuring you in any way."

"I need to get to the bottom of this phobia. Is it really a phobia? Either way. I feel like it would help. Maybe also for my incessant need to help others without thinking of myself."

Eddie nodded. "About that? What would you have done if you paid for more things, and then I found out. Let's say we never recovered from it. Would you have depleted your entire account? Because the house was not a small thing."

Buck just smiled. "I am quite comfortable. So no, I think I would do just fine. I wouldn't be happy anymore. But I would be able to live well." He pulled out his phone and pulled up his bank account and showed Eddie.

Eddie just stared at it with an open mouth. "What?"

Buck chuckled. "Ask me again, Eds."

Eddie shook away the initial shock and looked into Buck's eyes. Smiling wide. Eyes Sparkling.

"Marry me, Evan Buckley!"

"Yes! Edmundo, yes!"

Eddie was still holding Buck's hands and pulled him closer as their lips connected. He pulled them out of the office and to the couch in the living room. 

"Te amo mi querido."

"I love you too, Eds."

They continued kissing until they heard the clicking of crutches. They glanced up to see Chris slowly moving toward them. They smiled brightly.

"Dad? Buck? Are you guys OK?"

Eddie smiled. "More than OK. There was something we wanted to discuss with you. Sit down, please."

They were delighted that Chris was on board with their engagement. And after a few tears that Buck let fall after Chris asked if he could adopt him, he gave them hugs.

"I gotta finish my homework. I'll let you guys get back to kissing. Ew. I am really glad you found those papers. Let me know when dinner is ready." And he walked off.

Eddie stared into Buck's eyes. They were bluer than ever. He pulled Buck in for another kiss. Their lips were about to meet when they both stilled. Eyes meeting each other.

"Did he...?"

"Papers?"

"No...he couldn't have..."

They stared at each other and then towards the hallway then back at each other.

"Buck! He clearly learned that from you!"

"Don't blame me! I never taught him anything of the kind."

"Oh my god! We have our hands full with that one. Don't we?"

"We sure do!"

"Chris!" They both yelled at the same time.

All they heard was giggling from the bedroom.

"Oh Dios mío. Mi hijo es un diablo o quizás un ángel enviado del cielo?"

"Let's stick with angel, Eds. He can do no wrong."

"You are right. He really can't."

They glanced at each other and burst out laughing.

"Come here, fiancé."

Buck pulled Eddie toward him once more, lips connecting.

"Fiancé. I like that."

"Yeah? It's a good look on us."

"Should we go ring shopping tomorrow?"

"How about tattoos instead. Neither of us are jewelry people. We could do a cool design."

Chris came out of his room to check on the status of dinner. No one was in the kitchen and when he looked in the living room, his dad and Buck were hunched over the laptop discussing wedding rings and plans already. Sneaking in kisses in between.

He couldn't believe his plan worked.

He poured himself a bowl of cereal and brought it back to his room so he could send May an email. She got back to him minutes later.

Bobby and Athena were already planning the engagement party.

~fin~


End file.
